A Criend For Life
by Pricat
Summary: A series of one shots involving Shrek and the gang and theirbhuman friends having adventures and bonding


**A/N**

**I've had this idea for a while now since writing my Minion one shots to write a series of Shrek ones as I haven't written any in a long while but still in the fandom plus watching RWBY gave me ideas and it's involving the gang plus their human friends.**

**In this first one shot, Artie is getting their human friends to return to the world they love so much.**

* * *

Merlin sighed knowing that that it had been a long while since two certain humans had entered this world using the charm necklaces that he'd given them knowing a certain ogre male was missing them but was hoping his apprentice would return since they needed them plus they could merge both worlds into one.

Artie smiled as he missed them but he was knowing his frind needed them back revealing his charm necklace and was going to their world.

"Earth." he said as the charm glowed and he vanished in a flash of light.

He appeared in the human world sensing the aura of one of their human friends but was in Farbucks entering realising he was sticking out like a sore thumb focusing as his clothes changed into modern clothes.

He knew that Shrek would be happy seeing them entering and seeing his best human friend and Merlin's apprentice wearing her charm necklace making him happy knowing she still cared about them and loyal.

"Um can we talk?" he said as the ponytailed girl left.

"A-Artie?

I'm sorry Leah and I haven't hung out with you guys in a long while but things have just been very busy in this world." she told him.

"Things got busy in our world too, but we should hang out." he said as she nodded knowing it would have to be later.

"Sure but things are going to be fun again.

I bet Ogre Child will be happy being there again." he said as she nodded.

He saw the dark blue skinned ogre femalr i a Japanese schoolgirl uniform like in anime making him smilre.

"Hey Artie." she said.

HE knew they'd go but unaware Leah was with the resistance training with Brogan and the others making them chuckle deciding to go now.

"Duloc." she said as her charm glowed with light she vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

She appeared in Far, Far Away, the world she'd missed in so long but were going to Farbucks and seeing the princesses there as Snow was stunned as she and Fiona were wearing anime clothes since Leah had introduced them to anime as well as the triplets making her smile.

"Wow you came back!" Cinderella said hugging the ywenty five year old.

Fiona saw dark rings under her bnlue eyes knowing she didn't really sleep but felt bad for her knowing her husband missed her and knew he'd be happy but saw Ogre Child there in Japanese schoolgirl attire but sighed, knowing she had a crush on her husband but knew Leah had helped her calm down.

They noticed that things were different, seeing a certain half yeti, half ogre male show up wearing a leather jacket but was famous now.

"Big Green really missed you and wondere when you'd come back.

Plus Brogan was betting if you'd return but he lost." he said.

The twenty five year old smiled hearing her big brother missed her which made her feel better and were talking about things like their tastes in music.

He was stunned that their world was popular in their world making her laugh.

"Yeah but glad to be here and missed you guys.

The swamp was too quiet without you guys." Snowgre said making her chuckle.

Her watch beeped making her frown as she had to go soon making her growl since she'd rather stay here with her friends but had to.

"I'll come back tomorrow after class okay?" she said.

"Looking forward to it since Halloween's coming up." Snowgre said hugging her.

"Arigato for the hug Snowg.

Earth." she said as her charm glowed.

He watched as she vanished in a flash of light.

He hoped that things could go back to the way they had been when they first became friends and was going back to Snowia his home knowing Rose was waiting for him.

Maybe his wish was coming true.


End file.
